Into the Blagic Hole
by Luna Kelly
Summary: When Eragon and his dragon enter Skulduggerys world he must find a way back but he meets many new people along the way.OOC and OC *SPOILERS*
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Into the Blagic Hole

Hadarac Desert, Alagaesia

As Saphira flew over the Hadarac Desert, I looked down from her great back to see my goal ahead. A abyss ripped into the sky ahead. The place below was devoid of life for a great many miles. _Wish you to fly down there young one _said the great dragon. _Yes please_ I said back through the link.

She flew down with speed and grace that she possessed with amazing skill and ability. When we landed I felt the air to see what was wrong with the lifeless zone.

I was Eragon Shadeslayer son of Brom. With my great blue she-dragon Saphira,and my sword Brisingr infused with the magic of the great Dragon Riders. I always knew when magic was at work, but this felt different. Like all the magic was being sucked out,and into another place.

* * *

><p>Dublin,Ireland<p>

"Bloody Hell that's a big hole!" exclaimed Valkyrie Cain.

It was very unlike her to curse, but this was a big exception. Her mentor looked at her with a look of amusement. Well, he would if he had a face or eyes that's what it would be. Skulduggery Pleasant was a skeleton. A very snazzily dressed one at that. Magic was what he and his apprentice were along with being detectives. Valkyrie was a deep brown haired beauty. She had found out about this world at the death of her beloved Uncle Gordon Edgley.

They had found this 'bloody big hole' when a bunch of magic smugglers had confessed their secrets. Now the problem was. Where did the magic come from?


	2. And all went dark

Into the Blagic Hole

Chapter 2

And all went dark

Eragon bedded down for the night under Saphira's wing. Underneath it was quite warm.

"Little one," said Saphira quietly.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Well, we are so close to that magic hole and I feel the pull, probably because I'm magic to?"

He felt the pull probably because he held magic as well. But what he held was but a candle to a fire to Saphira. Magic was what made her fly,talk,and do magic.

"Yes, I feel it as well," he whispered.

There was a great whoosh and he felt himself being dragged towards the rip. He screamed. Saphira was beginning to be dragged faster and with him as well.

"ERAGON!"

"SAPHIRA!"

They were thrown into the great rift. With colors flaying past both their thoughts were, _"I should have been farther away."_ And all went _**DARK**_.

[]]]]]]]]]][][]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]

Valkyrie was running tests with ravishing China sorrows. Trying to figure out how to close the now dubbed 'The Blagic Hole.' she felt the hole was about to blast her to pieces.

"OK, now to try to burn the edges." called China.

China was a Asian woman with the power to make anyone she met fall in love with her. As a unconverted Faceless Ones worshiper, she had left behind the past and is now a librarian of old and rare books.

As Cain tried to burn the moving edges Miss Sorrows took notes in a worn leather notebook.

Valkyrie kept frowning at the hole as she tried to make it hold still. With a sharp pop behind her and saw her boyfriend Fletcher. The last teleporter with a love of hair-gel. They had met when people were trying to take over the world. All people meet this way.

As she walked towards him she heard a loud roar from the portal. With a snap it closed and something flew from within the colorful confines. A boy of seventeen with a small blue lizard.

China was scribbling furiously.


	3. Titles and Mistakes

Chapter 3

Titles and Mistakes

The boy had been knocked unconscious for a while now.

We were in Kenspeckle's lab,movie theater, doctor office thing? I had been there quite a few times for hands, arms, legs, and broken minds. The blue lizard had wings somehow and sat contentedly on the boys chest trying to bite us every time we got near. Grouse the little gruff old man that he happened to be, was losing his patience.

China had left but Skulduggery had come with Tanit in tow."So all we have figured out is he is a boy from another dimension knocked unconscious, yes?"

" Mr. Pleasant for the fourth time I say yes." Grouse was getting a little angry at Skulduggery's antics.

"And this blue ….lizard?" Tanith inquired. Before an answer could be given a voice broke through our mental barriers into our minds.

_I am not some common garden lizard! I'm Saphira Brightscales dragon to Eragon Shadeslayer! _The dragon flicked its tail like nothing had happened. We all looked at each other, Clarabella looked like she had heard nothing unusual as the dragon perched on her shoulder. And it seemed to be smug.

"Ugh" the boy rolled over showing a colorful array of bruises. Kenspeckle went to work fixing and injecting.

_Stay away funny man my Rider will be better in but a moment._ As we watched his lips move, _raise hell why would he say that?_ I thought to myself. The bruises disappeared, the cuts healed, and he sat up. We noticed things about him that we had missed before. He had slightly pointed ears and slanted eyes. He also really need a shave.

"Arya thank the stars you are hear," he rasped standing. The oddest thing was he was looking right at me as he gave me a hug.

I stood and hugged Arya, as she gave me a stunned look. I was still happy to be safe though and in my homeland. Then it all came crashing down like a flood.

"I am not Arya," said not Arya. I started to notice she was right she was shorter, her hair was more of a mahogany, and her ears were not peaked like an elfs'. I felt panic rise till Saphira's conscience brushed mine. _Not to worry little-one they are here to help. The brown haired one is Valkyrie Cain, her __mentor is the dead one Skulduggery Pleasant. The blond leathery one is Tanith Low she is a master of swords._ I looked and saw the blade stick out from underneath her coat. _The annoying old man is a doctor named Kenspeckle Grouse. The blonde one that I perch upon is Grouses assistant, Clarabelle, she is as sane as Angela._

I jumped off the table and grabbed Kenspeckles hand and bowed. "Thank you Kenspeckle-Elda for healing me mine name is Eragon Shadeslayer."

"Young man, you speak like those of old what is your full title because of the things you carry I know it is long," he gruffed out.

I pulled out my sword._ Really you need theatrics your so full of your self Eragon!_ Saphira said to me.

_Shut up_. "I hail from Carvahall in Palancar Valley in Alagaesia I am son of Brom the storyteller. I am the last of the Dragon Riders. This is Saphira we were trained by Oromis and his dragon Glaedr themselves. And you sir are a skeleton," I announced.

"Weird why would your parent name you 'And you sir are a skeleton'?"Clarabella asked innocently. This my friends is why we love her.

**AN: Well hello! Reading and reviewing make me so very happy. So press that little button down there. Wait hold on I'm not done talking to you. Feel free if you want to PM me and check out my other stories and profile! The reason I take forever to update is because of laziness and my real life. I don't have a beta so any mistakes are mine you can press that button down there! **


	4. Tailing

**Into the Blagic Hole**

**Chapter 3**

**Tailing**

**AN: Hello I just sit here looking pretty. But feel free to hit reveiw or something also, feel free to check out my other stories.**

Eragon and I were going to the store to buy himself some clothes. A tunic and riding breeches really stuck out in Dublin, Ireland. Lucky for him Fletcher was only just a bit smaller than him, but in clothes that went a long way.

"These fabrics itch,"he whined a bit but still took it like a man.

"Just a bit farther," I said glancing behind me. I had a feeling we were being followed, all I saw was a teen jogger and a little old woman in the park we had to cross. "C'mon this way we have to cut through here," I said pulling on Eragon's arm in the right direction.

The little old woman smiled at us as we went by. The teen jogger was the person who set me on edge though she was too common, brown hair to her shoulders, hazel eyes. When I glanced back though it was like her eyes had changed from hazel to cat green. Being the teen I was as she tied her shoes I something glow as she bent to tie her shoes.

"Wait one moment here Eragon," I said as I pushed him on the bench next to the little old woman, no time feel bad later.

I squatted next to the girl as she tied her shoes she stiffened but remained calmly tightening the dark colored running shoes. "I saw that you were having a bit of trouble staying hidden," I whispered to her grabbing her arm.

"Why were you following us?"

"Please Miss!" she cried. She looked me right in the eyes and I knew that she was doing it for show. She couldn't have been older than 13.

"Whats your name?"

"Luna Kelly," she had an American accent. Probably a spy for the American Council of Elders.

"Why are you following us?"

"My job unless told to kill."

I glanced back at Eragon, he was doing fine trying to fend off the woman.

"I never want to see you again, is that clear?"

"No, I'm just doing my job."

"Shoo," I said as we stood up giving her a shove towards the direction we were not going to take.

She looked back at me and gave me the international sign. We will be watching you.


	5. Max Bequest

**Chapter 4**

**Max Bequest**

"We have a problem,"Skulduggery started. They were in Sorrows library seated in comfy chairs with cups of tea.

"Oh really?" Tanith muttered into her fifth cup of tea she was finishing off.

"I heard that. Anyway Eragon is going to need somewhere to stay besides Kenspeckle's."

"How about a exchange-?"she was interrupted by China.

"That won't work. He can barely read let alone do hard maths." Ah Miss Sorrows, always the sensible one.

"If not, how about a exchange swordsman, you've seen him work. It makes sense," thought up Ghastly Bespoke. A nice tailor with scars on top of his head. He used to own a tailor shop but was now head of the Sanctuary. He had a soft spot for Tanith...oblivious to both of them. The Sanctuary was the hold and enforcement of the magic world and was in competition with the other countries for control.

"Yes, and Miss Low can be his mentor," China continued."I'll get the phone book,"she said disappearing into the many bookcases. All the books were rare and valuable. She reentered with a very large Yellow-pages which was rare in this day and age. "Let's see sleep...snakes...Ah here we are, swordsmen schools. The school of fencing, yes?"

"NO!" everybody said rather forcefully. They all had seen Eragon practice and he wasn't the type for the easy and delicate way of fencing. This wasn't his way of battle. "Well than you can look. I'm going to make myself a new cup of tea,"she said exasperatedly.

"Yes, black two sugars please," Ghastly said popping his head over his pile of already empty cups.

"I'm not your housekeeper deary."

~**SP~**

A loud crash sounded thorough the seemingly empty flat. The person who had thrown the radio against the wall was not looking happy. Well she looked like most emo 13 year olds. Her mission had failed and when she returned home they would dishonor her in a way that her great grandchildren would pay for it.

_'I hate the this British pop. I wish I was somewhere with real music' _she thought. "She grabbed her bag and slammed the door. "I'm out of here!" yelled Luna Kelly.

~SP~

"Caelan?" Valkyrie hissed into the open gate of the dilapidated warehouse.

"May I help you?" asked a distinctly female voice behind her. Valkyrie summoned shadows in her hands to fight her 'attacker'.

The girl of about Valkyrie age of 17 leaned against a popular tree. She had pink bangs with black long hair. Her loose camouflage army jeans with a black T-shirt that sported the logo BOYS LOVE DANCERS! and ballet slippers on it. Her weapon obviously was a bow and arrow slung across her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Valkyrie asked her guard still up.

"I am Max Bequest,"she claimed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Living, same to you as I can see so far,"she gave a big cheeky grin.

"What are you doing at Caelan's warehouse?"

"Me? I'm a friend,"she said hesitantly."Your name?" asked Bequest.

"I'm Valkyrie Cain, the same I'm a friend."

"Ah! Stephanie Edgley! Give your mother, father and dead uncle my best!"

"How do you know my name?" said Valkyrie tensing.

"I know everybody's' given name and there taken name. Sadly I can't use them against them and I can't tell anyone. Also, I know their relations they knew and know. My sympathies about your cousins,"she said smugly.

"Let us enter Darquesse,"she said turning towards the warehouse.

A sense of horror spread over Stephanie/Valkyrie/Darquesse. But all she could do was follow.

**A/N:Hey guys glad to see ya. I will be writing more now because my teacher and parents think I need to type more! This character I have been wanting to write for a long time! She sincerely is my favorite, I like her even more than my self-insert at times. Give me a PM if you want and don't be shy about reviewing! I love what you guys have to say and with the hit system I know the people who already read this but don't review. All over I feel happy about all the people who read this, your reviews might even affect the story!**

**R&R?**

**P.S. Anybody who noticed the references gets a shout-out next chapter!**


	6. My New Home or Old

Into the Blagic Hole

Erm I lost count I think its 5

My New Home or Old

As Valkyrie and Max walked into the the warehouse, they immediately sensed something wrong.

"Caelan!" Max hissed. She stepped on something that sounded like glass. She looked down. "Damn,"she pulled a pair of leather gloves out of her pocket and put them on to pick up what it was. A needle, a very sharp needle, that had obviously been used.

"Dusk,"Valkyrie said.

"What?"

"There are two people who use Kenspeckles injection. It makes sure that vampires can't turn. Dusk and..."

A groan was heard from under a desk.

"Caelan!" Max yelled reaching under the desk to grab him. His soft face went to Max and quickly looked away, he settled on Valkyries.

"Help-me,"he asked in a raspy soft voice.

Max went into a doctor like mode. "OK we are going to have to bleed your system because judging from all the tubes your stuffed full of saltwater and wolfs bane. Then we are going to have to get blood for you to eat to make up for the loss. Somehow." Max cut his wrist then he started to bleed. He looked like he was going to eat it. She hit him over the head with a board so he stayed unconscious. The work continued.

_**SP**_

"Hmm," said Eragon as him and Tanith approached his new school.

"Madame Moi's school of swordsmanship; no refunds."Tanith prompted. "You're going to love it. Some new friends maybe even." Perfectly placed a mile away from the nearest hospital, it was also a boarding school for those who were exchange or were not from Dublin.

"You will be from a small country with only a small population of about ten thousand. No details, feel free to elaborate at your own risk." Tanith was acting as his guardian for good reason she knew her swords so she knew what was what."You were left in my care when your parents died in a car accident. If anyone should ask I am your Aunt Hanna. Oh and Eragon?"

He looked up at her expectantly."Try not to kill anyone; or use your magic."

As they kept pace to the impressive building she filled him in on little details. She wore a blue pants suit a bit showy if you could have asked Eragon. As they entered lots of boys looked at him, and well of course Tanith. Sizing him up almost all of them had their swords in their belts. He thumbed his own case they made him carry.

A little old woman sat at the reception desk, "Name," she demanded

"Eragon Bromson," Tanith said. Eragon was fine with her taking charge.

The lady looked up from the computer. "Madame will be with you in a moment to test you." She grinned. Oh hell.

**A/N: I'm sick you lucky people so I got to update! Is it weird I am listening to Trock when I wrote this?**


	7. A Battle of Mind and Soul

**Into the Blagic Hole**

**Battles of Mind and Body**

Half an hour later Caelan looked a lot better. His face was haggard and lank...he was hungry.

"Valkyrie do you trust me?" I asked as an idea came upon me.

"Yes," Cain said hesitantly.

"Well, you said you do, sooooo...this might hurt." I grabbed a vial from behind me and made her drink it holding her nose so she had to swallow it. She passed out with the strong concoction. I cut her a bit and took the blood in another pan. Giving it to Caelan for nourishment. I wrapped up everybody s wounds and smiled.

"No reason for him to taste my blood too and get a fetish as well." I dragged her and propped her up on the wall letting her rest on my jacket. I stared sweeping up the vials and grit from the job. I put Caelan in his time lock cage till dawn. Threw Cain over my shoulder and started home.

**SP & IC**

_OK she favors her left arm and her right arm for power_ I thought as I pulled the sword around.

We had been dueling for over ten minutes and both of us were drawing to a breaking point of tired. Madame Moi was a short Japanese woman. They were using fakes so not to hurt each other but they both were going to wake up in the morning with a few bruises.

Eragon ducked a blow and made one of his own. Like that night with Brom it started to replay itself. All of a sudden he had disarmed Moi- The crowd they had drawn gasped.

"You pass Mr. Bromson, only a few people have accomplished what you have succeed in doing. You are worthy for this school."

"Thank you Moi-Elda," he bowed respectfully.

"Mayson will take you to your room he will also be your roommate." She beckoned to a red headed boy.

"How long will my nephew have his classes?" asked Tanith.

"At three o'clock til seven he is free. You are welcome to come and get him but he must be returned."

"As it happens I must leave now. Good-bye Eragon," she gave him a hug _"Don't kill anyone,_" she whispered in his ear. "Valkyrie and Fletcher will come pick you up tomorrow." She walked away.

"Hi you must be Eragon! I'm your roommate Mayson." The sprightly redhead blabbered about man things on the way to their room. Rules, swords, and places all in all a happy boy.

The room was like a house almost-2 bed and a bathroom. As Eragon pulled out his sword and laid it in its holder on the wall. Mayson strode after him and gave a low whistle. "That is a fine sword how'd you get it?"

"Through pain and hard labor," Eragon replied.

"You're more important than you look. Who are names their kids Valkyrie and Fletcher?"

"They're good friends of my Aunt and I enjoy their company," Eragon smiled.

"We're going to be good friends I can tell!" Mayson smiled.

**A/N Whoo update my mum asked if I did everything I wanted to do this summer before school starts tomorros. And this is what I wanted to do. Cheak out the song 'tumblr fandom style' if you want to see what else I did. Also, my video on my youtube channel 'Luna Kelly and Jazaline Lupus reveiwn fanfiction'**


End file.
